fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Africpo
Africpo (Japanese: Mudpo) is a Water type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Its species is the SWAMP HIPPO (MUD HIPPO in Japanese) Pokémon. It is a blue and brown hippopotamus with dark brown patches on its body and two blunt teeth on its mouth. It is also the heaviest starter Pokémon in their base forms. Along with Vixleaf and Coalcub, Africpo is one of the starter Pokémon of the Ritto region, able to be chosen at the beginning of Pokémon Sun, Moon, and Starlight Versions. Data Height: 1'80"/2.3m Weight: 32.0 lbs/14.5 kg Special abilites: Africpo can shoot mudballs from its nose. Behaviour: Africpo are very rude behaved Pokémon who like to splash mud everywhere they like. Pokedex Entries Sun: A rude behaved Pokémon who likes to splash mud to people everywhere. Moon: It won't stop splashing mud until people get angry with it. A rude-behaved Pokémon. Moveset Tackle: Start Growl: Start Water Gun: LV 7 Smog: LV 10 Stomp: LV 14 Yawn: LV 20 Pursuit: LV 24 Bite: LV 29 Body Squash: LV 31 Mud Shot: LV 35 Nasty Plot: LV 41 Muddy Water: LV 45 Poison Spit: LV 47 Body Slam: LV 49 Mud Wave: LV 52 Earthquake: LV 55 Earth Power: LV 64 In the anime Bridget received an Africpo from Professor Maple's lab. She then battled Ash's Pikachu and won. It evolved into Oasispo in Pocket Monsters! Dream of Light! Episode 13 during the battle with Ash's Vixleaf. Bridget later battles Ash in the Victory Road with it as a Desertperior. From Pocket Monsters! Dream of Lights! Episode 10, Ash also has an Africpo where it originally belonged to another trainer, who dislikes weak Pokémon. He released it because it lost to a Darumakka, and Ash officially owns it. In Episode 102, after it defeated a group of Skunkuru owned by Team Plasma, it evolved into Oasispo and starts disobeying Ash. In Episode 108, it evolved into Desertperior while battling Team Plasma and still remains its bad behaviour until Episode 114, where it regains its loyalty to Ash. In the manga Pokemon Adventures Bridget and Roger obtain both Africpos from Professor Maple's lab. So, Professor Maple asks Bridget and Roger to take care of both Africpos. Before they were obtained, one of them got enraged with Blazeko and beat her up because of her spilling tea on them. When two Vixleafs tries to stop them, one of the Africpo accidently hits both Vixleafs, causing them to join the fight as well. It evolved into Oasispo after it defeated Moon's Blazeko and evolved into Desertperior while battling Ghetsis. Roger also has a Desertperior. Both Roger's and Bridget's Desertperior get along very well. Pokemon S&M: The Legends of Sunophia and Moonruphus Cody has an Africpo where he got it from Professor Maple's lab. They first met when Cody wants to picks a starter Pokémon, but Africpo bites his head, according to Professor Maple, Africpo shows affection to him. So, Professor Maple asks Cody to take good care of Africpo. It eventually evolved into Oasisppo then Desertperior. Evolutions Oasisppo (Japanese: Earthppo) Species: GROUND HIPPO POKEMON Type: Water/Ground Height: 10'03"/9.9m Weight: 131.4 lbs/59.5 kg A two legged Hippo with muscular arms. Its skin has a dark brown patch on the belly, making it resembling a vest. Oasisppo are worser than Africpo, throwing sand at people nearby and running away after they chase them. People thought that it was a cousin of Chaoboo because of its bulky body. They are also very disobedient and stubborn to trainers. Oasisppo evolve from Africpo at LV 20. Pokedex entries Sun: They are much rude than its pre-evolution, Africpo. It likes to splash dirt and mud to people and run away. Moon: It is very stubborn and disobedient in nature. It will always ignore its trainer's commands. Desertperior (Japanese: Swamppuoh) Species: PROTECTION POKEMON Type: Water/Ground Height: 44'55"/33.5m Weight: 716.5 lbs/325.0 kg A bipedal, muscular blue and brown-grey hippopotamus like Pokémon, who has a lot of spikes like Nidoqueen and Nidoking, pipes like Blastoise and rocky blades on its elbows and a club like tail like Rhyperior. Desertperior are somewhat very dangerous Pokémon which digs holes and creates traps underground. They also create sanstorms by roaring. Desertperior evolve from Earthppo at LV 32. Pokedex entries Sun: A Pokémon who create sandsotrms in deserts. It can also create sandstorms by roaring. Moon: If it is bothered if not tamed, it will simply go on a rampage until it will calm down if it is alone. Trivia *Its final evolution, Desertperior, was originally going to be quadruped, but it was changed to bipedal because it needs to be more stronger. *Africpo evolves to its evolution at LV 20, making it the starter Pokémon which evolve at the highest level. Category:Generation VI Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Starter Pokémon